


Revenge of Pink Steven and the Bento Brawl

by lefemmerouge



Category: Ben-To (Anime), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie can't stop Pink Steven, Discounts, F/M, Fighting, Hospitals, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Lions, Other, Pink Steven is out of control!, Sato the pervert, Steven is fighting over bento?, Supermarkets, healing spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefemmerouge/pseuds/lefemmerouge
Summary: This was just a fun story I came up with on the spot. I thought it would be fun to bring together characters from Ben-To and Steven Universe. I didn't spend as much time on this as most of my stories, so this was just a spur of the moment thing. I may or may not write another one. Anyway, its relevant to what Steven is going through, so far, in Steven Universe Future. Enjoy!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe





	Revenge of Pink Steven and the Bento Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> I used the pages on Connie and Steven on the Steven Universe fandom for some details. I rated this as mature because of the violence involved. If this doesn't get that many views, that's fine too, I just wanted to have fun, that's all.

Sato gasped for air and woke up in a bed. He asked himself what had happened the night before. Looking over, he could see Yarizui (the Ice Witch) and Shaga (the Beauty by the Lake), one on each side of the bed. His perverted thoughts about these two women were interrupted by Yarizui. 

"Sato, are you ok? You took a pretty bad beating in tonight's bento brawl. We're just glad you are recovering."

"Wait...I don't remember anything."

Shaga laughed heartily. She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture from the brawl, taken by Oshiroi.

"Maybe now you'll remember...Sato."

Staring at the screen, memories flooded back to him. He had gone to the local supermarket like always, but two new people had showed up. One had curly dark brown hair and the other had dark brown puffy hair, with bangs and hair clips. The one with curly hair wore a black shirt with a yellow star on it, a pink jacket, and blue pants, while the one with puffy hair had on a white blouse and blue shorts. He could even recall the conversation between them before the brawl.

"Connie, would you like to get anything for dinner tonight? It's our last night in Tokyo.

"Well...I heard bento is good...I'd like to try it before going back to Beach City."

Steven examined a flier in the store, announcing to her "and its half-price!"

As they both walked toward the back of the store, Steven saw people licking their chops, like wolves ready to pounce. He worryingly turned to Connie.

"I'm not so sure about this. I don't want to get in a scuffle."

"Steven...maybe you can get them to stop...you have the Steven Universe charm after all."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Go get 'em!"

As Steven walked toward the half-price bento, the "God of Discounts" as the "wolves" called it, left. As everyone readied to charge in, Steven tried to stop them. 

"You don't have to battle each other...we can share the bento together."

Ren chuckled. He got right in Steven's face. 

"You twerp...you think you can stop us...we're wolves and we're hungry...If you don't get out of our way, then we'll make you listen."

Not moving an inch and standing his ground, Ren then resorted to a threat.

"We'll just have to take care of your girlfriend...then...she'll enjoy a nice, good nap."

"Don't you dare touch...my Connie! I don't want to fight you...but I have no choice!"

Steven's skin turned pink and he exerted a pink aura, as he had become enraged. Everyone else stood by, waiting to see the results of the battle.

"Are you too...scared to face me?" Pink Steven taunted.

"No...I'm not...you...dog!"

Ren charged in with all his might, but he was no match for Pink Steven. Winding up his fist like a clock, he punched Ren, sending him sliding down the aisle and smashing through the store's front glass window with full force.

"Anyone else want to try me?"

Sato, the Ice Witch, and the Beauty by the Lake stood firm. The twin sisters, Kyo Sawagi, which formed Orthrus, stepped forward.

"Don't mess with us...we'll crush you...you are no match!"

"Bring it..."

Using shopping baskets as weapons, they dashed toward Pink Steven with fury. But, he blocked their blows and threw them across the store, so far that they hit the walls. The other wolves had run away in fear of what would happen to them. Only Sato, the Ice Witch, and Beauty by the Lake remained. They whispered, "let's get him together." Racing in his direction, the plan was to overwhelm him by working together. This made Pink Steven's powers grow stronger, as he let out a scream with burst all the glass bottles and windows of the store, throwing them back, and onto the street, bloodied. 

No one remained and the store was a mess. The customers, and even cashiers, had fled for their lives, leaving the store deserted. Steven reverted back into his original form and saw the destruction around him. He shuttered in horror.

"Did...I...do...this?"

Connie ran up to him, crying profusely.

"Steven...are you all right?...you really scared me back there."

"Connie...I'm fine...but these people aren't...to think I caused all this destruction makes me sick to the stomach. Let's go before I end up doing any more damage."

As Steven and Connie left the store, Connie shamefully holding a bento box, an eager Oshiroi ran up to them with a big grin.

"That...was...so...amazing! I could only see from the outside of the store...tell me everything!"

"Ok...I'm Steven and this is my girlfriend Connie...are you writing a book or something?"

"Yeah, I'm a novelist...I write online stories about my friend Sato...and his brawls to get bento boxes."

"Oh...I see. We are in a bit of a hurry, but I wouldn't mind chatting later. Here's my email address and phone number."

"Thanks...Steven! Hope to hear from you soon!"

She skipped away, happily, only to see Yarizui, Shaga, and Sato on the ground, bloodied. She called an ambulance, which brought them to the hospital...or so she thought.

Sato sighed. He had remembered the incident as clearly as he could, while Oshiroi had told him the rest.

Suddenly, the walls around the room, likely sheets or projections, began to fall, Sato stared in disbelief.

Steven grinned and announced something that surprised him.

"Glad you are awake...welcome to the Steven Universe Healing Hospital. I'm Doctor Steven...how may I help you today?"

"YOU! Why are you here? Don't you dare hurt me again."

"Sato...its fine...just accept it."

"Would you like me to administer the treatment?"

"I guess so..."

Steven licked his hand, covering it with spit. Sato averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry...but this is never not weird."

Touching his hand to Sato's head, the wounds healed, as did some other injuries on his body. 

"We're done! You probably still should rest for a bit."

Sato would take none of that advice. He threw off the bed sheet in a fury.

"Why did you attack us in the supermarket?...what in the world is going on!"

Steven grumbled.

"I'm truly sorry about that...this pink Steven mode came out...and I'm trying to control it...I didn't really know what happened...it's a bit out of control."

Sato shook Steven's hand.

"Next time you want to have a brawl over bento, let me know. I'll be ready."

"And I'll make sure not to turn into that pink form again. Let me transport you back to Tokyo, it's the least I can do. Remember to hang on."

"Lion, let's go!"

Sato, Yarizui, and Shaga yelled as they were warped back to Tokyo.

"Thanks so much, Steven," Sato said, and bowed. 

Yarizui had a similar message.

"Steven, feel free to visit anytime...just don't beat us up like that again...we can't take it more than once...we'll be ready next time to face you...on the battlefield!"

Steven waved goodbye, and departed, riding Lion, disappearing with a flash of light.

Sato turned to Yarizui and Shaga.

"What...in...the...world...was...that? I can't comprehend what happened...how can someone be that nice after beating us up that badly."

"There are nice people in the world, Sato...ones that don't have the title of Pervert."

"Cut it out...I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh, really?...then why are you looking at my breasts right now?"

"I...."

"You'll always be a pervert in my book."

"The wolves stand to fight another day!"

As they walked off into the distance, Oshiroi joined them, wanting to know all about the fracas and how they got healed. Whether Steven or his girlfriend Connie ever returned was their guess...but they'd be ready the next time...no matter what.


End file.
